kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rock in the New Year
Rock in the New Year is a special episode of Kids Incorporated from Season 3 that premiered on January 1987 (New Year's Eve). In this episode, the kids look back at their New Year's resolutions and how they did while attempting to adjust their New Year's Eve concert after a failed invention by Riley blows up and leads to ice cream messing up the P*lace. Plot Summary We begin with the kids in the garage rehearsing "Wild Wild Life"; followed by "Wanna Be Startin' Something". After the rehearsal ends, the kids meet Riley. The kids' hopes are quickly dashed when Riley lets them know his latest invention (the world's largest ice cream maker) blew up, then the melted ice cream messed everything from the electricity to the wax floors to the stage to the kids' instruments. Despite Riley's efforts to apologize, the kids end up enraged...especially since it would take a couple of days to clean it up; resulting in the New Year's Eve party being canceled. While moping about the ice cream disaster spoiling their New Year's Eve; Stacy finds the group's New Year's resolutions. Ryan's resolution was to make new friends and join Kids Incorporated. Those goals didn't start off easy due to Ryan coming off pretty strong; as the flashback to the episode "New Kid in Town" revealed ("Show Some Respect"); but eventually he managed to make the resolution come true ("Tough All Over"). Renee's resolution was to be a better sister to Stacy; not an easy task considering how Stacy and the Kid often tended to tease Renee, such as when Renee entered a poetry contest ("No Rhyme or Reason"); won it and a gourmet lunch; intending to leave Stacy and the Kid out due to their teasing ("It's My Party") before eventually relenting. The Kid is next; and not surprisingly it involves wanting to be a superstar; even to the extent of an incident ("Material Girl") where he somehow managed to crash an interview Gloria was supposed to have for winning a raffle ("I'm Coming Out"). Gloria's resolution was to handle problems and face her fears, citing an example when she had her tonsils removed ("A Pain in the Neck"); fearing she'd lose her voice ("Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid"). However, the others were able to help her get through it ("That's What Friends Are For '85"). After continued frustration over the canceled New Year's Eve party; Stacy reads her resolution: helping others whenever possible. She then remembers how she and the others helped a woman named Blanche ("The Great Comeback"), a once-famous trombonist that was now homeless, reunite with her long-lost daughter ("Miracles"; "You Can't Get What You Want (Till You Know What You Want)"). However, it's not until Ryan mentions how they've always been there for their friends...including Riley ("Riley Gets Stung"); and the kids realize how they've been treating him ("That's What Friends Are For '86"). The kids then make a resolution to be better friends than ever; then race out to meet Riley (momentarily scaring him); then apologizing to him. Riley then explains that the Kid's uncle decided to let the kids have their New Year's party in the garage ("Step by Step"). The last-minute preparation is successful; and that night Kids Incorporated makes a grand entrance into the garage ("Everybody Have Fun Tonight") and the fun continues ("Dancing on the Ceiling") until they bring Riley up to count down to New Year's ("Auld Lang Syne/Tomorrow Morning (A Brand New World)"). Kid Cast *Marta "Martika" Marrero (credited as Martika) - Gloria *Ryan Lambert - Ryan *Rahsaan Patterson - The Kid *Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee *Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast *Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers *Wendy Brainard *Darren Lee *Mario Lopez *Gina Marie Vinaccia *Andrea Paige Wilson Songs Note: Songs shown as flashbacks will have the episode it came from mentioned next to the title. *"Wild, Wild Life" (Talking Heads cover; performed by Ryan, Stacy, Renee & Gloria) *"Wanna Be Startin' Something" (Michael Jackson cover; performed by Kid) *"Show Some Respect" (from the episode "New Kid in Town") (Tina Turner cover; performed by Kid) *"Tough All Over" (from the episode "New Kid in Town") (John Cafferty & the Beaver Brown Band; performed by Ryan) *"It's My Party" (from the episode "No Rhyme or Reason") (Helen Shapiro cover {popularized by Lesley Gore}; performed by Renee) *"I'm Coming Out" (from the episode "Material Girl") (Diana Ross cover; performed by Gloria & Kid) *"Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid" (from the episode "A Pain in the Neck") (Hall & Oates cover; performed by Gloria) *"That's What Friends Are For (1985 song)" (from the episode "A Pain in the Neck") (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Renee & Stacy) *"Miracles" (from the episode "The Great Comeback") (Stacy Lattisaw cover; performed by Stacy) *"You Can't Get What You Want (Till You Know What You Want)" (from the episode "The Great Comeback") (Joe Jackson cover; performed by Ryan) *"That's What Friends Are For (1986 song)" (from the episode "Riley Gets Stung") (Rod Stewart cover {popularized by Dionne Warwick and Friends}; performed by Gloria, Kid, Renee, Ryan & Stacy) *"Step by Step (1986 song)" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Gloria & Ryan) *"Everybody Have Fun Tonight" (Wang Chung cover; performed by Renee, Stacy, Kid, Gloria & Ryan) *"Dancing on the Ceiling" (Lionel Richie cover; performed by Kid, Gloria, Stacy & Renee) *"Auld Lang Syne/Tomorrow Morning (A Brand New World)" (Kids Incorporated original; performed by Gloria, Kid, Ryan, Stacy & Renee) Trivia *This marked the final episode for Martika as Gloria and dancers Wendy Brainard; Andrea Paige Wilson; Mario Lopez and Darren Lee. *The "That's What Friends Are For" songs in 1985 and 1986, as mentioned above, are entirely different songs. *The "Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid" clip is shortened to the first verse and chorus. *The "That's What Friends Are For '86" clip shown here includes a series of still photos of Riley during the 1st time the chorus is sung that did not appear in the original episode this song appeared in. *A brief scene features a very obscure reference in one of the garage signs. The sign was for Veedol motor oil; which was owned by the old Tidewater Petroleum company and later owned by British Petroleum (or BP). *Kid is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Wild Wild Life". *Ryan is the only member who didn't sing lead in "Dancing on the Ceiling". *This marks one of very few episodes where the opening song is not performed on stage. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 3 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Special episodes Category:Episodes written by Lenny Shulman Category:Episodes directed by Michael Dimich